How to fix Rosario Vampire, with an idiot
by Amvmaster
Summary: You ever wake up on a bus with a hangover and find out you've been deaged to you're 15 year old self and is immediately put in a school that made for monsters only? Yeah me neither. Self insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Amvmaster and this is me being a bored cunt and more less deciding to take on one hell of a challenge and that's to try and fix Rosario + Vampire... yeah this will end pretty badly that much I can totally admit but hey shit happens when your drunk, bored and depressed and this is what happened soooo yeah have fun with it**

**Disclaimer I don't own it **

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

One terrible 1st POV

"Annnnnd IIIIIIII Will always Looooooooooove yoooooooooooooou!" I sung out horribly feeling the effects of alcohol burn through my entire core, or in other words I was drunk as fucking hell.

"Ahahahaha fuuuucking heeeell I'mma drunk." I drowsily mumbled out, eyes barely able to keep open. Damn I'm going to need to get home quick, to the bus stop hopeful mr or misses bus driver can drop me off near home or something.

With a tumble and near undeniable stumble I slowly hobbled over to the bus stop.

My vision slowly growing more and more hazy with every step before I finally blacked out.

Man I seriously had too much to drink.

The next day

3rd POV

"Uuuuuuuuugh my heeeeeeeaaaaad." A voice mumbled out, his head throbbing with pain in the back of his head.

"Aaaah good morning didn't think you would ever wake up." A man loudly exclaimed, his loud demour causing the boy even more headaches to sprout up within his own mind.

"Ssssssh please don't talk so loud." The voice exclaimed his eyes barely opening but when they did they completely shut closed when the same flashing through the windows.

"Argh ok ow, that fucking hurt." The voice said, the sunlight now revealing the voice belonged to a 15 year old teenager, his body more or less on the heavy side and with a practically bald head if it wasn't for the fact he had at least a couple of mm of hair on his head.

"Hehehehe you better yourself there kid monsters pop up here from time to time." The man exclaimed, the teen not really caring more or less picked himself up and slowly made his way towards the front of the bus, his feet slowly dragging behind him while he tried to make sense of what had happen around the previous night.

"Yeah yeah yawn! Yeah." The teen yawned and stopped mid way through the exit. "What the hell do mean by monsters?" The teen questioned, but only got himself shoved out of the and falling onto the ground face first.

"Aaaaaaah fucking hell." The teen exclaimed just barely hearing the sound of the bus doors shutting and the bus fully leaving him to push himself off the ground.

'Ok what in the fuck just happened right here?' The teen thought his mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to recall his previous nights activities which lead to him stumbling outside of a bus to pretty much trip over and hit the dirt ground face first.

'I'm starting to feel like something just does not exactly feel right here.' The teen mentally wondered to himself, his body slowly pushing up to allow him to get into a better position to get up onto his feet.

"Oh no! Look out!" The teen suddenly heard, his head slowly barely turning to side to watch with side eyes as a front bike tyre slammed into him face first.

"Waaaaaaagh!" A girl screamed out in shock being launched up and over from her bike while the teen collapsed back onto the ground, barely conscious enough to make any kind of verbal response other than a quick breathless 'Ooooow' to indicate he was indeed in pain.

"Aaaah no no no are you ok please tell me your ok-" The girl that fell off quickly crawled over in panic to the teen, her eyes quickly zeroing in to the teen's head as she saw a light trail of blood slowly seep down the teen's forehead.

"Uuuuuuugh, my head." The teen groaned out now not only feeling his headache turn into a migraine but he felt he had a serious bump in his head which was not a good thing to have when your hungover as hell.

"Are you ok?" The teen heard, his eyes barely opening up to see the face of a beautiful pink haired girl who looked mildly familiar to the teen, it was as if he had seen this girl somewhere before but completely forgot where.

While the teen's mind tried to grab onto the eluding thoughts of how or where he had seen this person before, the girl leaned down, her nose picking up a delicious scent, it was very pungent and distracting to the girl that she felt herself get slightly dizzy.

Her eyes mentally pointed to the reason of her dizziness and silently licked her lips when she stared at the small trail of blood coming off the teen's head.

The teen watched through barely opened eyes as the girl suddenly pulled her head down and stuck her tongue out, growing more confused he silently shivered when the girls tongue traced up his head and stopped in the same distinct spot where his blood flowing out.

When the girl was done more or less tonguing the teen's head she moved her head up and then quickly moved down the teen's neck.

Now having enough and no longer caring about the state of his headache the teen quickly grabbed the girls shoulders and pushed her off.

"Ok calm it down there, just because I'm not saying no doesn't mean I consent to this type of thing." The quickly said, mildly annoyed about how dry his tongue was and how it didn't sound right to talk with said dry tongue.

"Uh-ah I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!" The girl apologized.

"I'm sorry it's just your blood smell so good and well as a vampire I couldn't help myself and i just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm it the hell down I got one hell of a hangover and your constant talking is making it worse." The teen exclaimed, his hand rubbing his temples.

"Oh-um sorry, um I'm Moka." The girl quickly introduced herself.

"That's nice, now how about helping me up." The teen said motioning for the now named Moka to help him up.

"Oh yes sorry." Moka apologized once again, her hands quickly latched around the teen's hand and helped him up.

"Whoa hello, you got strength in those arms of yours." The teen exclaimed feeling how he was easily pulled up by the pink haired girl.

"T-thank you um, sorry about running into so I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Moka continued to apologize, which kinda left a small impression on the teen that the girl had a thing for saying sorry.

"Calm it down, geez I'm not an absolute asshole I'm hungover not angry." The teen exclaimed rolling his shoulders feeling his bones literally crack back into place.

"Um what's uh your name?" Moka questioned, nervous with the way how the teen gave her the blankest of looks.

"Sigh screw it, the names Hamish." The teen exclaimed, no longer caring with how bizarre everything was being set up.

"Um hello again." Moka exclaimed with a lovely smile plastered on her face.

10 minutes later

"Sooo where did you come from?" Moka questioned Hamish, the two of them walking towards the nearby school actually Moka was walking Hamish hobbling over.

"Uh from New Zealand." Hamish casually drawled out rubbing his temples, his headache still there but it wasn't pounding as bad as before but he was still feeling hangover.

"Oh… wow I've actually never heard of that place… uh sorry." Moka quickly apologized her face frowning while she thought of how stupid she must have sounded.

"Nah you're algoods don't worry about it." Hamish quickly said not really minding how Moka didn't really know a whole lot about his own home country, but now he was curious wondering how this girl didn't know about the country they were in right now.

'Actually now that I think about it why the hell am I wearing a school uniform and did I get shorter or something?' Hamish thought, concerned with the whys and the what the hell's that spun around his head.

"First this headache is not letting up and inconsistencies are just popping out of nowhere." Hamish mumbled to himself, his eyes turning to Moka who continued to look very embarrassed.

"Whats up? You looking a little worried there." Hamish quickly addressed the girl.

"Uh well um I-I'm just sorry this is going to seem very forward do you mind becoming my friend?" Moka quickly asked completely nervous and was expecting to be rejected at any second.

"If you don't mind my crude behaviour and my tendency to swear as well as my fucked up sense of humor, then sure." Hamish casually responded, his shoulders shrugging while his face showed no real problem of concern with the idea of being her friend.

"O-of course that is if you don't mind me bothering you." Moka exclaimed while Hamish snorted while his mind was thinking about the things he could say to change that idea around.

Linebreak

'Fucking hell, why the hell do I have to school? Hell I should be asking more presidented question like how does a 20 year old turn back the clock back into a 15 year old that was just starting puberty?' Hamish mentally questioned, his hangover seemingly went from barrable to wanting to just jump out the nearest window to stop the pain.

Hamish found himself as he said in the middle of a classroom filled with other teens that looked about his age but definitely didn't act like his real age, so many questions carried on to circle his mind that Hamish just laid his head on his hands and tried to fall asleep, hoping that the next time he did wake up he'll be back home talking to his friends on discord.

'Ok just think of the good times, me lounging around my bed and sleeping very much soundly in my warm blankets dreaming of questionable activities I would never do in real life.' Hamish thought as he felt his conscious was about to slip but was interrupted when he felt something hit him in the head.

Slowly lifting his head up Hamish turned to his right and saw another teen staring at him with a smug look to his face while he casually extended his tongue out of his mouth.

"The fuck you looking at." Was all Hamish said catching the smug looking teen blinked in surprise of the sudden use of profanity in the middle of a classroom.

"Ahem lets see uh Hamish… hmmm this is strange it appears you don't have your last name written on here." A kind voice exclaimed in the front of the class, catching Hamish's attention he turned to woman in front a blank stare.

"Not like I give a shit anyway." Hamish mumbled to himself, his head turning to look out the window bored look plastered on his face.

'Ok turns out that this place is real and I'm back to being 15 and thanks to my still constant pounding head I can't exactly call out why this damn place or these people looks so damn familiar to me,' Hamish's bored expression turned into a frown when he looked out at the bright blue sky. 'Swear to god if I don't figure out this before the day ends I'll have to do something stupid to make me remember.'

With that last thought Hamish quickly turned his back to the front just in time to actually pay attention to front to just watch as a certain pink haired girl walked in.

'Huh I'm already getting some bad vibes… this may not end well for me.' Hamish thought, his body slowly sitting up as if preparing for something to suddenly happen.

"Hello I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka exclaimed her eyes closed, the entire class started to whisper out to themselves about the girl.

Some commented on how she looked drop dead gorgeous while others wondered how she such lovely hair and Hamish more or less secretly dreaded what was going to happen next.

'Uh fuck.' Was all Hamish could think when Moka opened her eyes up and looked directly at Hamish, her expression quickly turned from surprise to excitement as she more or less sprinted over towards Hamish.

"Hamish It's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Moka yelled out throwing her onto Hamish who just barely caught her but did so with no resistance.

'Well this is going to go fucking swimmingly for me.' Was all Hamish think straight just before his hangover came back with a vengence.

Linebreak

"Moka."

"Yes Hamish?"

"Can you stop pulling me along? We're getting shit tons of stare's coming our way." Hamish bluntly pointed out his hangover no longer his main problem seeing as how it was almost gone and was then quickly replaced by his clingy happy go lucky friend.

"Oh." Was all Moka said before blinking in surprise when she noticed the amount of stare's that were directed their way, Hamish sighed when Moka paused mid-stride but quickly picked up his pace and stood next to her.

"Calm it down I know you want to check out the rest of the school but we have all day so lets just take it slow alright?" Hamish suggested looking to Moka with a small kind smile, the kind of smile you would see adults give toddlers.

"Uh-ok s-sorry." Moka quickly apologized, Hamish instantly rolled his eyes finding it annoying but patted her on the head.

"It's fine come on, I'm dehydrated as all living fuck and I can feel my headache slowly creeping back up." Hamish said moving forwards, Moka quickly lining her steps with Hamish's while they made their way to a nearby vending machine.

Meanwhile it appear the entire male populace had their attention turned towards Moka, who either ignored the stare's or didn't notice them and from what Hamish knew of the girl already she most likely was too dense to notice those stares.

But Hamish noticed and whenever he turned his head away from Moka's vision he would glare at anyone who was looking at them, not because he was protective of Moka or anything, he just didn't like being stared at for no reason.

"I'm gonna get some tomato juice what are you going to get?" Moka enquired, watching how Hamish stared at the Kanji that represented the names of the cans and their flavours.

"Is this by chance a time to mention I can't kanji?" Hamish asked out loud, his hand reached over and scratched his neck feeling a bit of embarrassment from telling Moka this very honest truth.

"Oh I didn't know well up how about some orange juice then?" Moka asked looking at how Hamish quickly agreed with the simple juice suggestion, which kind of surprised Moka seeing how she thought he would have gone for coffee.

Soon the two sat down at a nearby bench the both of them relaxing and taking small sips while they silently enjoyed each other's company.

"So you excited for school to finally start?" Moka asked curious of Hamish's opinion.

"Personally don't really give a shit, but I have a distinct feeling that this school is going to be an interesting experience." hamish admitted taking a small sip of his can of juice.

"Oh um I see." Moka said her expression turning into a frown, Hamish instantly took notice of this and was about to make a comment but was interrupted by someone interjecting.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya right?"

'Oh fuck here we go.' Hamish thought turning his head towards the voice and saw it was the same guy who had his tongue sticking out of his mouth in their class.

Hamish watched how this guy casually walked towards the two with his smug expression plastered onto his face, Hamish frowned when he saw how this guy more or less acted and could already tell how this going to go down.

"Look dude if you wanna talk to Moka alone I can just back off-"

Before Hamish could finish his statement he suddenly found himself being pulled up by his tie.

'Ah fucking son of a whore!' Hamish thought, his hand quickly latched around the smug guys arm.

"So tell me, what's a smoking hot girl like you doing making friends with numbnuts like this guy?" Smug seemed to be a very appropriate name for this guy as he stared at Hamish like hwas nothing but trash.

Moka looked shocked and seemed too scared to offer answer, but even if she did say something as it was too late when Hamish was tossed into the nearby vending machine causing a large looking dent to form from Hamish's body.

"Hamish!" Moka yelled in shock and made her way over but was stopped when the smug guy held her by his shoulder.

"Heeey forget about that punk ass, and hang out with me instead babe." The smug guy exclaimed, his smug like smile deepening while he focused his attention on Moka exclusively not paying attention when Hamish slowly stood up.

'Ok I have a hangover, I'm inside a school, I'm back to being 15 and on the first day I'm already getting my ass handed… that's it I'm pissed.' Hamish thought tilting his head side to side feeling his neck crack into place before picking up the nearby trash bin and ignored how much it weighed as he slowly walked over.

Moka in the meantime watch with wide eyes how Hamish got up, her body froze when she how his face contorted from the lazy bored expression into one of pure fury.

"Come on babe lets get going." The smug guy exclaimed looking over his shoulder and freezing in his spot when he saw Hamish was right behind him with the trash bin held over his shoulders.

"Hey fuckass, fuck off!" Hamish yelled out bringing the trash bin downward sticking the smug guy's head into the trash bin hole.

The smug guy yelled out in shock and fell over, he pulled the bin off and cough as his entire face was covered in trash, looking up though the smug guy froze when Hamish loomed directly over him, the smug guy's entire body froze in fear how Hamish looked ready to not only pummel him to the ground but was ready to kill him.

"Pick yourself off and fuck before I break your arms and then your legs." Hamish exclaimed in a very serious manner that promised he was going to do it and he didn't care about the consequences of such violent acts.

The smug guy more or less bolted away in pure fear not even bothering to look back when he ran away.

"H-Hamish?" Hearing his name quickly took a deep breath when he remembered who he was with and looked behind to see Moka's fear filled face.

She looked ready to drop down to her knees with the way her body shook, fear seemed to extrude from her body, but Hamish didn't mind he wasn't worried about how scared she was, he was more focused on other things.

Like he remember Moka and why everything around him looked so damn familiar.

'Ah fuck I'm in Rosario + Vampire.'

Linebreak

Later Hamish and Moka found themselves on the school rooftop.

"Wow that was pretty scary." Moka finally spoke, finally saying something over the course of the two's silent.

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Hamish pointed out, his mind thinking back to his previous encounter with the smug guy and how he more or less looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Are you ok?" Moka questioned Hamish giving him a concerned look.

"Back hurts, pride hurts, my headache has gone down, yeah I'm alright… what about you?" Hamish questioned his arms leaning against the rooftop railing.

"I-I'm fine just a little bit shaken up is all." Moka exclaimed with a sad looking face remembering how scary Hamish looked.

"Not surprising… sigh look Moka if you wanna be my friend there are certain things you need to accept." Hamish said, feeling tired for even thinking this.

"I am a very blunt person, I can and will come off as an absolute asshole that doesn't care about anything but that doesn't mean I won't take some time out of my day to listen to you, it may seem counterintuitive but I do care about my friends own opinions but I also need my friends to care about my opinions." Hamish explained, his tone very blunt but very serious.

"If you don't like how I handled that situation, you don't have deal with my shit you can just leave and that's it." Hamish told Moka his eyes just staring out into the dead forest outside.

"I… I don't mind, in this world of monsters violence shouldn't surprise me but when you got back up I just… I thought you were going to transform and-"

"Oh yeah did I also forget to mention the fact I'm also Human." Hamish points out like this was just the ever so casual thing he's ever said.

"Y-your a human?" Moka asked, staring right at Hamish with wide eyes. "N-no that's possible, you must be…" Moka's eyes widened in shock when she saw how Hamish didn't even show an ounce of dishonesty.

"Yep, I'm human means I'm probably going to be executed which is going be oh so very fun." Hamish pointed out, his blunt voice seemingly echoed through Moka's own mind.

"N-no no no NO!" Moka suddenly started yelling out, blinking in surprise of the response Hamish watched as Moka started to run away.

"O-oi Moka where ya going!?" Hamish yelled out about to run off and stop her but stopped when he remembered Moka's past.

'Argh of course I'd forget about her past, why the hell wouldn't I forgot her past, it wasn't like I like I just realized I'm in the middle of one of the worst animes ever, manga was a different story but that was beside the point.' Hamish thought, face palming of his idiocy Hamish quickly ran off having a good idea where Moka was running to.

It wasn't like it wasn't obvious, huge forest surrounding the school was a pretty good idea where Moka would be running to.

10 minutes later

"Oh come on how can I lose a pink haired girl in the middle of the damn forest!?" Hamish yelled out, his search coming up very much empty.

"Ok ok lets just calm down and-"

"EEEEEEH!" Hamish's sentence was interrupted with the loud scream.

"-Oh are you for fucking kidding!" Hamish yelled out angrily sprinting off towards the direction of the scream, his eyes narrowed as he felt a deep seated anger build up remembering what was happening now.

"God fucking damnit." Hamish said through gritted teeth, huffing and puffing as he felt his breath slowly starting to give way.

Minding going thousand miles a minute Hamish tried not to imagine what that smug ogre was doing to Moka while she was honestly defenseless considering her Rosario locked her powers away, how his tongue was going to-

"Ok that's fuck this I have a headache and I don't want rape visuals flashing through making my damn headache just that worse!" Hamish growled out.

Finally seeing something out in the distance a distinct large body figure Hamish pushed onwards not caring how he could hear his own heart beat so heavy.

"RAAAAAGH!" Hamish roared out throwing his entire body forwards Rugby tackling the ogre monster's midsection.

"Huh wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The ogre monster exclaimed in shock when he found himself on the ground, his face showing fear towards Hamish's sudden appearance.

"Helping a friend, now fuck off before I kick your damn head in." Hamish glared at the orge.

"Tsh forget that I bet your just some kind of sissy kind of monster, yeah that's it in school like your some big ol badass but out here your just some dorky monster!" The ogre smugly exclaimed pushing himself back onto his feet.

'Well shit, I've been called out how fucking lovely,' Hamish thought, his eyes darting towards a scared looking Moka. 'Great Moka's in damn shock just what I really needed.'

"Sigh oi Moka you need to get out of here." Hamish exclaimed watching the ogre chuckled before standing up.

"Oh I don't think so you stay right there babe I'll get to you in a minute but first let me take care of you." The ogre said, running towards Hamish throwing a large fist towards the teen.

"Shit!" Hamish yelped quickly throwing himself to the side just barely dodging the ogre's fist, rolling off the ground and getting back on his feet Hamish glared directly at the ogre who just grinned at him.

"Hamish!" Moka yelled out, her face morphing from fear of the ogre to worry when he barely dodged the ogre's attack.

"RUN GOD DAMN IT, RUN!" Hamish shouted at the top of his lungs once again lunging away from the ogre who brought down both of his fists to the ground.

The ogre chuckled watching how Hamish barely dodged and scurried away from him, thinking this was just too easy he threw more and more purposeful slow punches to Hamish who continued to dodge until he made a misstep when he leaped down a steep hill.

"Urgh fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fucking! Fuck fuck!" Hamish yelled out with each tumble and roll of his body until he fell off a sizable drop, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ooooooow fuuuuuuuuuuck me sideways!" Hamish yelled out, pain shooting through his shoulder as his hit that first.

'God mothering fucking cunta-fucking-saurous why just fucking why did this shit had to happen to me of all god damn people!?' Hamish mentally shouted to the heavens now feeling his hangover come back with a vengeance reminding him of his previous pain he had felt when he was smashed into the damn vending machine.

'Just kill me already.' Hamish thought bitterly slowly sitting himself up he barely looked up in time to see Moka jumping down the drop. 'I said kill me not give me a damn flash show.' Hamish thought rolling his eyes when he saw Moka's underwear.

"Hamish, are you ok!?" Moka asked, her voice filled with worry when she landed right next to him.

"I fell from a 20ft drop I should be dead." Hamish pointed out, feeling his lungs grow in pain with each word coming out with each breath he pushed out.

"Oh Hamish I'm so sorry for running I just-"

"Moka are you seriously doing this shit now? We got a fucked up ogre coming at any second and you wanna apologize now?" Hamish said looking at Moka like she lost her mind.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to apologize before your brutally killed!" Moka bit back surprising Hamish with how loud she was.

"You seriously going to kill me off now of all damn times? Jesus just cause I'm human don't mean I'm that easy to kill-Ow ok I'm going to retract that statement." Hamish said when he tried to stand up and felt his chest ache out of pain.

"Hamish, I'm sorry for not thinking about what you were going through and-"

"How many damn times do I have to tell you, ya don't need to apologise for jack shit I'm an asshole all the pain I receive is well deserved, even when I don't ask for it." Hamish mumbled that last part seeing how his headache was a good reason behind that.

"Ohohohoho look at what we have here!" hearing the yell the two looked up and watched as the ogre casually jumped off and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Now isn't this precious, now babe you better wish that dorky numbnuts goodbye cause you won't be seeing him any time soon."

"Great now the fucking dipshit's giving you one last chance to say goodbye, that's just fucking perfect." Hamish sarcastically jibbed not watching how Moka looked ready to cry.

"N-no I don't want to say goodbye, your the only friend I've ever made and I just can't…" Moka couldn't finish her sentence as she fell to tears.

Seeing this Hamish frowned, his eyes looked over to the ogre who looked like a sadistic sociopath just watching the best show in the world, looking back to Moka his eyes were quickly drawn to her chest.

And no he wasn't talking about her damn breast, even if they were big he was mainly focusing on the cross that hang from her black choker.

'Tsukune was able to pull the Rosario because of BS love reasons and no offense to Moka but I'm not exactly in love her but by fucking god I don't want to die.' With that thought Hamish slowly held his hand out, lightly grasping the rosario and stared at the red jewel. 'Come on, I don't wanna die and you don't want to see me so please help me out in this.'

Hamish closed his eyes and pulled praying this would work.

Snap!

With a small tug and a the sound of a snap Hamish's eyes flew open when he found Moka's rosario in his hands.

"Well, look whos come to play." Hamish exclaimed his face turning into a grin when he watch Moka's body suddenly explode with an invisible force that pushed up the dust around the ground.

Quickly covering his eyes from the dust felt the air grow stale, but he ignored it when the dust fell and uncovered his eyes to watch a bat covered Moka slowly stood up.

"W-what are you!?" The ogre exclaimed, fear shaking his entire body as the bats departed to reveal Moka's full transformation from the lovely pink haired girl to the badass silver haired vampire.

"Hmph to think that you would be able to pull that there rosario off me, I'm somewhat impressed." The silver haired Moka exclaimed smirking when she looked down at Hamish who simply smirked back not feeling an ounce of fear from the girl.

"Hey I'm just full of surprises." Hamish said not really caring of how blunt his tone was.

"Y-you're an S class monster!" Hearing that the two looked back at the ogre who shook in place.

"Speaking of surprises I bet he'll want an even bigger one coming from you." Hamish pointed out without a care in the world.

Moka more or less huffed and took no real mind to Hamish's comment as she stepped forwards.

"If I beat an S class monster I'll become the baddest monster around!" The ogre delusionally exclaimed, not even noticing the sweat drop look Hamish was giving him.

'Either this dudes an idiot or he's seriously that god damn cocky to notice how fucking screwed he is.' Hamish thought watching Moka just stop.

"Oh just come on already so I can teach you your place." Moka exclaimed, her smirk still large and proud with the way she stood with one hip cocked to the side while she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hehehe yeah right how about I teach you where your place is!" The orge roared sprinting forwards in a dumb fashion before being casually kick in the chest and sent flying backwards by Moka.

"Shut your mouth and learn your damn place." Moka loudly exclaimed bringing her foot back down while smirking directly her recent conquest.

"Well that ended as well as I hoped." Hamish exclaimed a smirk on his face when he saw the ogre was slammed into the rocky wall.

"Hmph to think you would be able to survive this long even though your human I'm curious." Hamish heard, looking over to the silver haired Moka.

Her face had a smirk in place but the way she looked at him was like someone looking down on a tiny ant, Hamish more or less shrugged off the feeling and just laid back down. He could feel his muscles were in pain and he just didn't want to move much.

Moka in the meantime continued to stare down at Hamish, her eyes mainly focusing on the rosario he held in his hand.

"If you're done I would very much appreciate my rosario back." Moka politely demanded watching how Hamish turned his eyes towards her.

"And here I thought you would want some breath of fresh air? Don't you want to stretch legs I mean how long have really come out from this thing?" Hamish questioned holding the rosario in question.

"You sound as if you know why I was locked away and with that you should also know the amount of danger you're in so be so kind and hand me my rosario." Moka's voice turned hard with the demand.

"Hmmmm nah."

"Excuse me." Moka felt a twinge of disgust when she heard how Hamish bluntly denied her.

"Your excused," Hamish smirked at his small joke but ultimately breathed out a tired sigh. "If you were really a danger to me you'd be on me drinking my blood like it was nobody's business but here you standing her politely asking for something that held back your true self, no offense to your other half of course but I feel more inclined to actually be friends with you." Hamish stated, casualty seemingly being the last thing he was thinking with how dangerous the current Moka was.

"Moka I know you heard me when I said those things, I told you if you wanted to be my friend you had expect certain things from me and in turn I guess I didn't exactly clarify that also meant I was going to accept all your faults or verbal ticks or whatever." hamish finally,even if reluctantly stood up on his own feet.

"So how about it friends?" Hamish offered his hand outwards watching how Moka just frowned at him and his small speech.

"The other me will be… overjoyed me on the other hand well your going to have to prove yourself and with what I've seen over the time of being around you… you're on your way." Moka exclaimed taking the Rosario from Hamish's outstretched hand and clipped it back to her chokers chain.

Moka's eye's closed as he body quickly reverted back to her pink haired persona, Watching the transformation Hamish was quick to catch the girl before she collapsed.

"Well at least my hangovers finally clearing up." Hamish mumbled, looking over to the nearby red sea wondering how much could he fix in this utterly terrible anime.

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright hello all been a while... so yeah guess I need to clarify the title thing as well as take note of come of the ****reviewers as well as explain why I'm going to decline those suggestions.**

**Title: Ok I admit I didn't take a lot of time on making it but I just had the thought and idea that what if someone could fix this and wasn't Tsukune who in my own opinion is too much of an idiot and has no real redeeming qualities and really hes just a fucking boring person.**

**So in comes me or well-actually no yeah me, I'm an asshole I've got terrible personality traits I'm rude, Blunt, I swear more times than I would like to admit and really I've got no reason to make this.**

**And with that I have already fixed one thing that has been a budding problem with the series be it anime or manga and that is I'm not fucking BORING.**

**Even I admit that I have my times of being boring, but I know for a fact there are more people in the world who are more interesting than Tsukune and could do a better job in this world.**

**Now this brings me on to some of you reviewers, First off thank you for taking your time to write down your response's and I appreciate everyone's own opinion on my fic.**

**And I implore you to continue with your reviews they are one of the few things that get writers such as myself out of bed in the morning and actually write.**

**And now for the final fact, if you've gotten this far you can already tell why I'm declining these story ideas and it's not because there bad, I'm just not interested in writing those kinds of fics.**

**I would very much rather read someone try to change Tsukune up than write them cause frankly as I just said before hand I don't like Tsukune, but I do like how people change him through their fics. I know it's hypocritical but this is just my opinion and if you don't like it then... well you don't like it and that's the end of that.**

**Pheeeeeew this took a while to write so I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I had to get my head around how I would have to change the second episode.**

**Oh yeah forgot for everyone's info I am going off the ANIME and if I get far enough I might change it to the MANGA, until then everything is up in the air.**

**So yeah have fun with this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Blargh! Blargh! Blargh! Blarg-Click!_

"Uuuuuugh shut the fuck up already ya cunt." Hamish growled out his hand just barely reaching over to hit his alarm clock snooze button.

"Urgh when will this shit end?" Hamish questioned himself, his hand quickly flipping the futon covers off his top half.

_Dear fucked-up diary._

_After 1 week of being in this little hell hole people like to call boarding school I had to deal with the damn following that has annoyed me thus far._

_The dorms: While spacious and was about a 10 minute walk away from the nearby school had separate buildings that held both genders, which was both fine and it made complete sense for a more rational mind, and then I found out the real reason why there was a gender seperation._

_The guys here are a bunch of fucking horndogs, the make stereotypical college fraternities that partied and had sex late least every night look tame. But unlike the fraternities these guy had zero to no game meaning they were both constantly horny and loved to talk about which girl they would die to either grope their tits or see them in their underwear._

Hamish yawned making his way out to the hallway which was filled with similar waking guys who were just getting up.

_Now this shit wouldn't be all that bad I mean it's alright for guys their age to be fairly curious about the opposite gender and I sure as hell wouldn't have put up much of a real fuss about it that was until I found out all everyone fucking talked about was your only friend at school._

"Oh man I can't wait to see the goddess this morning oh I just can't wait to get a whiff of her scent." A random student exclaimed to another who looked equally pleased with the same idea his friend was pitching

'_Not even ten minutes of being out of my room and I'm already hearing this type of shit.'_ Hamish thought bitterly making his way to the nearby sink desperately trying to ignore the ongoing gossip of his friend's body or how much of a babe she was compared to the other girls of the school.

'_Swear to god if I get someone to ask me if I could do them solid and try to get me to introduce them to Moka I think I'm going to throw them out the nearest window.' _Hamish thought with a small scowl on his face.

_Yeah and this was just one of my many annoyances in this school, personally I don't think I should list them all off at once as this has got to be like my first log in this here journal._

_Ah well until next time this has been Hamish._

_**linebreak**_

'_At least not everything is terrible with this school, the morning are walks nice and peaceful.' _Hamish thought to himself his hands slipped into his uniforms pants, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Oh here she comes!"

"Ah my goddess, you look simply divine."

"Ahahaha just look at her beauty."

Hamish took those lines as an incoming to what he believed was some light hearted dread.

'_Oh well this should be fun.' _Hamish thought only just looking over his shoulder to see smiling Moka with her long pink hair left to be as long as usual. '_Didn't I tell her to tie up her hair? Seriously no offence but that shit can get real distracting when your fighting someone.' _Hamish mentally inquired before shaking his head and just accepted his friends reluctance to take his advice.

"Hamish!" Speaking of friend, that was his only warning for in the coming pink haired train that came right at him.

"Oof-ow watch it Moka, geez I'm still waking up here." Hamish exclaimed when Moka latched her arms around his left arm.

"Hehehe good morning to you too." Moka said with a cute giggle, her face showing how much of a good mood she was in.

"Yeah sure good," Hamish sarcastically replied with the roll of his eyes. "What's got you so chipper? Cause if its the incoming early tests then I do not see how you could be so excited for that." Hamish said as he tried not to remember his small if not huge problem he had been dealing with for a while now over the course of his week stay.

"Hmmm no not really I think those will be easy, but I can see why you would be reluctant with you _ahem_ reading problem." Moka lightly teased Hamish of his little problem.

"Please for the love of fuck don't remind me." Hamish said rubbing his temples knowing fully well how this problem was going to rear its ugly out to the world pretty soon if he wasn't careful.

"Fine, but tell me have you been reading up on my tips I gave you the other day?" Moka questioned, curious to see if her friend has really gone through with it.

"Tried to, but my dyslexia popped in and just denied me sooooo… not really no." Hamish admitted neither sounding or feeling an ounce of shame from his honest answer, while Moka frowned at him.

"Hamish you're not going to do very well in school if you don't at least give it a try." Moka exclaimed with a cute pout, trying to get Hamish to go along with her but knew that it was not going to work with Hamish.

"I watched enough cat videos to leave me immune to that shit, as well as listening to incredibly cute girl talk to me in said cute manner has left me very much immune to this type of shit." Hamish blankly stated staring directly into Moka's pout.

"_Hmph _fine, still though I've got this bad feeling going through my spine, like something is about to go wrong." Moka said looking down at the ground with a frown, catching Hamish's curiosity but quickly ignored it remembering how a certain succubus was supposed to pop in at any time now.

"Alright well I'm going to go off early I need to go make sure of something's I'll see ya in class." Hamish said unlatching Moka's arm off his own and quickly ran off forwards leaving a slightly frowning Moka behind.

'_I wonder what's Hamish checking on?' _Moka wondered to herself.

_**Linebreak**_

When Hamish finally found himself in the middle of a foggy marsh, his run turn into a light jog before coming to a stop when he found exactly what he was looking for.

"H-help me please!" Hearing a girl yell out Hamish turned and walked over to a blue haired girl who was bent over holding onto a tree for support.

"Hey you ok there?" Hamish asked looking over at the girl making sure not to looking her in the eyes knowing fully well this girl could end up charming his ass if he wasn't careful.

"N-no I fell over, please can you take me to infirmary?" The blue haired girl begged watching how Hamish came over and slowly pulled her arm over his shoulder, surprising her of how he wasn't even distracted by her boobs.

"Come on then let's get you over there then." Hamish said not minding how the blue haired girls body's weight affected him, then again he guessed that weight could have something to do with her large tits but he was not going to bother to even acknowledge that as an actual reason behind her weight.

"U-um hold on let's-"

"Oi you wanna get to the infirmary? Then shut up hop-along we got a ways to go." Hamish quickly stopped the blue haired girls words, the sheer brash nature behind those words caused the blue haired girl's face to heat up in embarrassment.

"Wait hold just look into my eyes I think there's something wrong with them."

"Nah if you couldn't see you would have blindly walked into a random tree, that and even if you were blind you wouldn't have been able to see me." Hamish quickly debunked her lie with very sound logic further causing the girl's face to heat up in even more embarrassment and grow frustrated with Hamish.

'_Oh come on and here I thought this guy would damn well easy, I thought the quiet types were the closet pervs.'_ The blue haired girl mentally grumbled find Hamish to be pretty much an anomaly to her charms and magic, that and his sent was continuously throwing her off, he smelled exactly like a human, what kind of monster smells like a delicious human?

The more the girl thought about the less she notice how Hamish gave her subtle glances.

'_Well that was close and here I thought I'd be dealing with a charmed asshole version of myself, thank you logic for being on my goddamn side this time.' _Hamish thought continuing to help the girl walk towards the school with their destination very clear.

The Infirmary.

_**Linebreak**_

Later at Lunch time.

Hamish felt his eyelids droop closer and closer to being shut completely and all because he found himself more and more bored in class than he ever has in his entire life.

'_Fuck I could at least pay attention in Geo when I was in school but this place is just a snores fest with the only thing keeping me entertained was the way how that succubus has been glaring at me.' _Hamish thought leaning his head on his arm while he watched everyone in the cafeteria moved right on by with their own meals.

Hamish meanwhile only got himself two things from the actual lunch ladies, a bowl of rice and egg chunks with a simple glass of water to go alongside it.

'_May as well keep some kind of healthy diet, or well something that doesn't involve burgers and pizza.' _Hamish thought tiredly sitting up and picking up his fork to slowly start eating his very bland but nice lunch.

"Ah Hamish sorry it took me so long!" Hamish heard the familiar cry of his only friend coming over.

"_Sigh _it's good Moka I was just about to fall asleep annnnny-who the fuck is this?" Hamish asked very abruptly pointing towards the blue haired girl he had met before and was more or less hanging off Moka's arm like a lost child or something.

"Oh this is Kurumu she actually wanted to come eat with us so I said she could." Moka said happily feeling like she had just made her very first friend once again.

"Uuuuuh, you know… no fuck it don't care, not gonna touch it." Hamish ultimately said gesturing for both the girls to sit down, no longer caring how weird Moka was not seeing this was or clearing didn't really care at the time.

"Nice to meet you, I heard so much from Moka about you, is it true about the rumor's on how you beat Saizo into an inch of his life?" Kurumu questioned happily, not even bothering to notice how Moka froze when she asked that question.

"I am neither disagreeing or agreeing to that rumor seeing as how it's really none of anyone's business but my own and Saizo's." Hamish maturely answered while mentally asking himself one question, '_Who the fucks Saizo?'_

"_Hmph_ well aren't you humble." Kurumu quote with a smirk on her face watching how Hamish just gave her a shrug before slowly eating his lunch.

"You don't seem hungry, are you doing ok?" Moka questioned noticing Hamish's small intake portions.

"Yeah just taking it easy on the food portions for now." Hamish said with a shrug before taking a quick sip from his glass of water.

"So you seeing anyone?"

"_Snort cough cough_ wha-what?" Hamish quickly coughed out choking on his water in complete surprise.

"Hehehe I'll take that as a no." Kurumu teased with a grin on her face.

"Kurumu I told you before he isn't dating anyone." Moka said a frown ever so present on her face.

Kurumu more or less giggled at everyone's response, Moka with her frown and Hamish with his coughing fit.

'_Who knew this would be easier, all I really needed to do was befriend my sworn enemy and steal this guy right under her nose oh Kurumu if your mother saw you now she would screaming out in pride.' _Kurumu evilly thought hiding a smirk behind her hands.

Her plans seemed to coming to fruition with the way how Moka just up accepted her and Hamish more or less looked like he couldn't care less.

'_Soon I will start my crusade, soon I will-'_

"I'm done eating I'm going to go find a spot on the roof to get a nap in or something come find me before class starts Moka." Hamish said finishing his small meal.

"Will do see ya." Moka said giving Hamish a small wave before he left.

"Eh wha-wait hold on I-" Kurumu quickly shook her surprise off and tried to stop Hamish but he just walked off with a over shoulder wave.

"Hehehehe don't mind him, he comes off as harsh but he's… well he can come off as harsh." Moka said giving out a small awkward chuckle.

"Why are you friends with him anyway?" Kurumu questioned, genuinely curious as to why would such a sweet hearted girl be friends with a foul mouthed bastard like Hamish.

"He… he's different."

_**Linebreak**_

20 minutes later

"So what brings you here to my little perch?" Hamish wondered looking off to his left seeing Kurumu standing in the middle of the root top, face showing off a frown of confusion. "Well looks like this is going to end up like last time." Hamish whispered to himself already seeing this turning south with the way Kurumu was staring at him.

"Is it true, do you really accept her." Hamish blinked when he heard Kurumu demanded an answer with the way her tone sounded.

"Uh accept who for what now?" Hamish questioned confused what she meant by that.

"Moka, do you really accept her for being herself and not because she's beautiful?" Kurumu clarified narrowing her eyes towards Hamish.

'_Why do I have a feeling that even if I do say yes this is not going to end well for me?'_ Hamish thought noticing how Kurumu's usual teasing persona was changed into a more serious and teeth gritted tone.

"Yes, I do accept her don't know why you care but yeah." Hamish quickly responded despite his feeling telling him how badly everything was going to go.

"Lies! that's all a bunch of lies!" kurumu yelled out with unbridled fury Hamish had seen plenty of time from a lot of girls he had associated in his life.

"Oh god this is going to end badly," Hamish muttered to himself seeing how Kurumu was glaring daggers right at him. "Kurumu look I don't know what's going on, which in my current case is nothing new to me." Hamish said physically gesturing to himself. "But can I get an idea of what's going on before you either attack me or something?"

Seeing how Kurumu didn't even budge physically at the question Hamish knew how this was going to go down and took a deep breath.

'_Thank god I ate a light lunch.' _Hamish thought watching how Kurumu's fingernails extended outwards.

With a silent like gong Hamish watched with wide eyes how Kurumu through herself forwards practically disappearing from the Naked eye.

'_Shit!' _Hamish thought throwing himself backwards just as Kurumu appeared swiping thin air.

Her glare seemingly turned murderous as she threw another swipe with her other hand, being quick leaned out the way just barely dodging the swipe that actually tore through Hamish's uniform sleeve.

"Oh come on I only got like two of these and it's fucking cold nowadays!" Hamish yelled out annoyed how he was probably going to have to force himself to sow it up later.

In the meantime he had to focus on not being murdered.

"Stop moving!" Kurumu yelled lunging right at Hamish, catching him completely off guard as she tackled him to the ground and straddled him.

"Got ya!" Kurumu exclaimed about to plunge her clawed hand through Hamish's chest only to be stopped when Hamish latched onto her wrist's just barely stopping her from stabbing him by mere millimetres.

"Guh, what the hell do you put in your food, protein powder." Hamish quipped struggling to keep Kurumu from killing him then and there.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! Why is it that she can find someone that she accept them on day one and I can't find anyone!?" Kurumu yelled out, feeling frustrated while also confusing the shit out of Hamish.

"What in the hell are you on about?" Hamish asked noticing how Kurumu's started to shake in his hands, losing the pressure of trying to stab him.

"Tell me is it because she's prettier than me or is it because she better than me, tell me god damn it just tell me why you can accept her so easily like it was nothing!?" Kurumu's voice turned hoarse and slowly started to cry looking right down at a perplexed Hamish.

"Because she's my friend and she accepts my terribly shitty faults, that's how I can accept her so easily." Hamish answered seriously watching how Kurumu's claws retracted and she collapsed right on tip of him.

Her head on his shoulder, Hamish not even bothering to push her off just slowly wrapped his arms around her neither one moving or pushing each other away.

Neither one of them speaking.

They just laid there.

_**Linebreak**_

Hamish sat a random bench sipping away at his orange soda while Kuruma sat next to him with a can of coffee in her hands.

Neither spoke a word, they just silently sat next to each other wordlessly sipping away at their own drinks.

Waiting until one of them finally spoke and fortunately Hamish was the first one.

"It's hard, love I mean and finding the right one." Hamish started, surprising Kurumu with his sudden knowledge.

"How did you know?" She questioned in shock.

"Your a succubus that thing this morning was a good indicator with the way you tried to make me look you in the eye, don't worry I can't fucked telling anyone so you should be alright for about… 5 minutes or so." Hamish said with a small shrug, completely catching Kurumu off guard and causing her to let out a snort.

"Heh yeah sure… so I take it you know about the whole…"

"Aye."

"And the last of my…"

"Aye aye."

"What don't you know about me?" Kurumu wondered watching Hamish as he simply just shrugged in response.

"Personally I know a lot but certain subjects are a bitch, so I'm pretty much useless." Hamish said, not minding how terrible he was with his school work.

"That wasn't the question." Kurumu blandly responded.

"And I never thought I'd be spending the rest of my lunch barely fending off a succubus and end up having a little chat with her over a couple drinks, hell I'm pretty sure that vending machine was broken the last time I was here." Hamish narrowingly looked over the brand new looking vending machine.

"What did happen to the vending machine anyway I heard someone threw another student at it on the first day." Kurumu commented off handedly.

"Yeah and then the other guy got up and slammed a trash bin on the other guys head." Hamish said sipping at his can.

"How do you know that?" Kurumu curiously wondered how Hamish know that.

"Cause I got up and slammed a trash bin on top of the asshole who threw me at the vending machine." Hamish admitted ever so casually not bothering to look at the wide eyed expression on Kurumu's face until he heard her unkempt giggling off to the side.

Not minding how Kurumu laughed at his story Hamish just smirked as he managed to get her to laugh, it was a small victory but even Hamish knew that it was better than her being depressed.

"Why am I not surprised that was you?" Kurumu rhetorically questioned with a smile on her face.

"Probably because I'm an asshole that takes no shit from anyone or anything." Hamish bluntly stated with ounce of regret or care in his voice.

"Your a weird guy… I can kinda see why Moka is your friend." Kurumu exclaimed with a small sad smile.

"Yeah well your her friend now as well, how's it feel to be friends with the kindest girl on campus?" Hamish questioned looking at Kurumu who just solemnly stared down at her can of coffee.

"It feels… nice, I didn't actually think about it until now." Kurumu said her pouting lips slowly turned upwards into a small smile.

That afternoon Kurumu slowly started to accept something about her situation she was afraid, afraid of being alone and ending up dead like the rest of her race but now thought she just accepted that she didn't have to struggle of being alone anymore.

"Hey um Hamish… you know about the my destined one thing well I think-"

"Gonna stop ya there Kurumu I not interested in dating anyone at the moment or anyone in fact, I just wanna survive this damn place." Hamish quickly stopped Kurumu before she could confess.

"Wha-but I-That's no fair!" Kurumu yelled out childishly.

"Welcome to real life, shit happens end of story." Hamish replied finishing the rest of his drink before getting up.

"Come on let's get back to class bells going to ring any minute now and we don't someone telling us off for being in class." Hamish said gesturing Kurumu to follow him.

'_Ah damn it!' _Kurumu thought to herself before jumping off her seat and lunging herself at Hamish.

"No your not going to be denying me that easily!" Kurumu yelled out in a manner of childish defiance. That Hamish took no mind to and just carried on walking with Kurumu hanging off his back.

'_God damn it, at least Moka ain't head over heels so that's a definite plus.' _Hamish thought to himself with begrudged sigh.

"Whatever ya say, I don't particularly care right now and I wasted a damn nap for this shit." Hamish mumbled out feeling a tired yawn come up.

'_This is going to be very annoying.'_ Hamish thought to himself with a shrug, not really minding the incoming shitstorm he was most likely going to be dealing with later.

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh holy mother of fucking god this took way to long to write, sorry about but I had a lot of shit going on I won't go into cause you guys probably don't give a shit.**

**Anyway I'm back with a new chapter a very long chapter but you'll see why it took so long, I had a lot of inspiration going through my mind how to write this and well I'm now very very open minded so to speak about adding things here and there to this fic.**

**I'm still going to be going off the Anime first but I'm not inclined to not use some of the manga's ****elements to deepen certain aspects.**

**All in all I don't think a lot of people are going to go the same route I'm planning.**

**All in all I all hope you enjoy this shit.**

**Disclaimer I don't Rosario + Vampire I only own myself and that's pretty much it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Take a chair cause shit's just about to get good**

_Dear fucked-up diary_

_It's been a while since I dropped an update, well in my defense I've been busy and by busy I mean I've been trying to study… yeah that went exactly how I expected but I will say this with absolute confidence that for once in my life English is my best subject._

_And that's probably because I can understand English and also thanks to my fanfiction writing over the couple years I had better grammar than most people in my current class._

_Other than that though the rest of my subjects was a no brainer considering I can't read the damn Kanji. Also didn't help that Moka being the girl she is when handing me over some of her tips it's also written in Japanese._

"_Yawn_ so goddamn tired." Hamish yawned out rubbing his tired eyes while he slowly made his way towards a nearby board with student's crowding around it.

"Aaaaaaw man I'm over 300." A random student exclaimed with a depressed look when he found his name on the board.

_Well not like I expected myself to be the best out of everyone, but I at least hoped that I wasn't just dead last. _

_Other than that I guess I should explain the other reason why I haven't written much since the last entry, well thanks to some stupid circumstances I've managed to gain an admirer of sorts and not the type that would smile at you and act all sweet and shit. No this girl knew exactly what she wanted and she wanted me and by fucking did she want me, if I wasn't in my current position and actually 15 may just maybe I would be all for this but since I'm not I've put a line to which I will not cross for one reason or another._

"Hamish good morning!" Hamish heard the greeting and already prepared himself by sucking a deep breath before he was literally tackled by a pair of large breasts.

'_I hate mornings, I really fucking do.'_ Hamish thought to himself as he grabbed the clinging girl by the waist and slowly pried her off.

"Kurumu no matter how many times you tackle me Boob first I am going to repeat myself, No means no." Hamish exclaimed putting the girl down, not caring at how the Blue haired girl pouted at his reaction but quickly changed her face into one of bright smiles.

"Well at least you didn't say you didn't like it." She giggled teasingly while Hamish felt his left eye twitch.

"I am not going to give you the satisfaction of giving you an answer." Hamish said trying not to remember how her breasts felt against his and then quickly reminded himself that he was 20 not actually 15, no matter how much his body said otherwise.

"_Hmph_ where's the fun in that." She teased watching how Hamish slowly rubbed his temple causing her to giggle at him.

Feeling himself gaining a small migraine Hamish decided to focus his mind and time in what was in front of him, which was the ranking board that had results of the early exams he had to take and study for.

"Huh look Moka is in the eleventh place." Kurumu observed finding her friends name by accident, not really intending to find it at first but was happy for her friend when she did find it.

'_It's… nice to have a friend.' _Kurumu thought to herself feeling a smile on her face she mentally thought of Moka as her friend more than competition.

"Hamish, Kurumu!" hearing the call the two looked behind them and saw Moka making her way over with a large smile on her face while everyone around her silently whispered to themselves about Moka's brand new look with her hair tied up into a high ponytail that just looked right on her.

"Oh my god the goddess just went from hottie to babe!" A random monster teen exclaimed while the rest of his friends followed along with similar comparisons of Moka's new look.

'_Well at least they aren't treating her like she's a piece of fuck meat.' _Hamish thought as he leaned on the bright side of the groups who were making beauty related compliments about Moka than sexual comments he grew used(not the correct word but saying aggravated assault wouldn't exactly make sense in this sentence.) over the course of his stay over the monster male dorm rooms.

"Hey Moka how are you-umph!" before Hamish could finish his greeting he found himself face first into another pair of breasts.

It was almost like god was telling him something but at the sametime Hamish decided to just go with his own gut and said-

"As much as I like breast please stop breast slamming me in the face." Hamish casually stated lightly pushing off a now blushing Moka realising what she was doing and felt completely embarrassed.

"S-sorry I mean I didn't-"

"Oh calm down Moka he's just joking aren't you?" Kurumu said lightly elbowing Hamish to his side with a cheeky teasing grin on her face.

"Not really but on brighter news turns your in the top twenty being at 11, so good on you." Hamish said changing the subject and gesturing towards the ranking board behind himself.

"Thanks what did you two get?" Moka questioned watching how Kurumu looked a little nervous while Hamish simply just shrugged not really sure on what he got.

"Pretty sure I flunked it but uh well yeah that's what I'm thinking don't know about Kurumu though." Hamish said watching how Moka's face turned into a worried frown.

"You shouldn't have flunked Hamish haven't you been reading my tips I've been giving you?" Moka questioned, her face contorted into a cute little pout while Hamish just rolled his eyes.

"For your info I have but as I said when it comes to math I don't have the mind for it." Hamish droned feeling tired by the same subject that Moka had pulled up once again.

"_Hmph_ then are going to have to study together in order to fix that." Moka continued to pout, meanwhile a group of first year men overheard Moka's decision and angirly started to grumble about how unfair it was, but was stopped when Hamish looked over his shoulder and gave them a plain glare shutting them up.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"What the fuck?" Hamish suddenly said looking over to the cause of the commotion and saw three people on on the ground with three large yellow wash pans on their heads.

"Oh no this is not going to end well." Kurumu whispered watching how one of the guys suddenly shot up throwing the pan off his head, his hand shot forwards about to attack the girl in front of him.

"Stop it!" But thankfully Moka ran in a jumped in between the guy and the girl making him pause in his attack.

"Wha-who the hell are you?" The guy exclaimed confused to see he was blocked by a girl.

"Back off, you shouldn't be hurting girls!" Moka yelled back at the guy, surprising him by the sudden loud voice she was using.

Walking over without a second to think Hamish placed his hand over Moka's shoulder, looking towards him Moka saw how he wasn't looking at her was staring blankly at the guy in front of her.

"Look guys I don't know what your beef is and I clearly don't give a fuck," Hamish's tone turned drier and drier by the second as he continued to stare blankly at the three guys in front of Moka. "So how about you turn around before I get involved and let me just say the last time I got involved well you heard what happened on the third floor of the dorms haven't you?"

With that final sentence Hamish sent a creepy sort of grin towards the guys who physically recoiled backwards before the supposed leader looked put off.

"_Tch_ whatever, come on guys let's get out of here." The leader said turning himself around beofre walking away with his two followers following right behind him.

"Disgusting wi-"

_Smash!_

Freezing mid-sentence the leader watched as one of the previously used wash pans was sent flying into his direction, quickly dodging out the way the three turned and stared as Hamish stood in front of Moka slowly bending over picking up one of the large yellow wash pans.

"Fucking move it dick head." Hamish warned not even thinking twice when he looked ready to the pan in his hand.

The three quickly moved it not bothering to look back as Hamish watched them with careful eyes.

Meanwhile the girl standing behind Moka nervously stared at her feet not sure what just happened.

_**Linebreak**_

_Snore snore snor-Click! Click! click!_

"Hey hey hey stay awake damn it." Kurumu scolded clicking her fingers into Hamish's sleeping face. "How the hell is it that when we need him to pay attention he's asleep?" Kurumu complained continuing to try and wake up Hamish.

"From what I know unless you know what to say to him he's not going to be waking up anytime soon." Moka explained not at all surprised by Hamish sudden narcolepsy.

"_Ahem_ um thank you for saving me." Hearing the voice both Kurumu and Moka moved their heads away from the sleeping Hamish to the girl in the little witch outfit who sat across from them in the cafeteria.

"I guess i should introduce myself I'm Yukari Sendo." The little witch introduced herself with a small smile on her face.

"I heard of you, your in the same grade as us but your four years younger." Moka exclaimed happy to meet someone special like Yukari.

"What four years younger than us?" Kurumu exclaimed shotted by the revelation and focused her attention on the little girl across from them.

"That's pretty amazing Yukari, you must be incredibly smart." Moka noted with a large proud smile on her face, Yukari's cheeks flushed in embarrassment from the praise she was getting.

"Oh no no no, I think the only one whos amazing is you Moka." Yukari quickly replied with a small hand wave confusing the two older girls. "Your kind hearted and beautiful and you're so cool and I. you see. I think you should know."

"I have bad feeling about this." Kurumu whispered towards Moka who was looking very cautious with the way Yukari was speaking.

"I love you more than life itself Moka!" Yukari confessed with a yell before throwing herself over the table and tackling Moka into the ground.

"Well… called it." Kurumu exclaimed feeling herself sweat drop at the suddenness of Yukari's confession.

"Please please be my girlfriend!" Yukari begged loudly, her hands groping Moka's chest in a excited manner that made said recipient blush from the sudden touching.

"Moka I think your going to have to-" Before Kurumu could even finish her sentence Yukari turned her head towards her with a fierce glare that shut her up.

"W-well I can be a girl that can also be a friend sooo…" Moka reasoned in not so sound state of mind with the awkward position shes in.

"Yaaaaaay!" Yukari exclaimed with a large grin before burying her face into Moka's cleavage.

"_Sore_-Hm wha, what's going on?" Hamish finally said waking up from his impromptu nap, his head slowly turning itself around until he saw the sight of Yukari motor boating Moka's chest.

"...What the fuck did I just miss?" Was all Hamish could say in a very confused manner.

_**Linebreak**_

"Ok not that I'm a stickler for rules and shit but I'm pretty sure this counts as both sexual misconduct and sexual assault." Hamish pointed out watching from a distance hoe Yukari was latching onto Moka's chest while being dragged through the hallways of the school.

"For a prodigy she's not exactly the brightest in the bunch." Kurumu noted with a sweat drop seeing the same situation from a distance away from the two.

"Just cause she's smarter than everyone else doesn't exactly mean she's all that street smart, so this is probably what she understands to be friendship." Hamish pointed out with a shrug as the two slowly followed Moka and Yukari from a distance.

"How do you know that?" Kurumu asked, her face shifted into one of curiosity with how Hamish continued to stare at the scene in front of them.

"She's twelve years old in the middle of teen infested highschool, her only understanding of friendship while childish at first is pretty silly we have to remind ourselves she's twelve and shes being forced to act an age that is way beyond her current comprehension and not to mention the constant off handed comments and bullying about her species, shes pretty much latching onto the one person who doesn't see Yukari as well a pest." Hamish explained his hands slipping into his pockets.

"W-wow y-you got all that in just meeting her?" Kurumu questioned looking back at the smiling Yukari with wide eyes.

"I have a tendency to psychoanalyze people, after growing up the way I did it was pretty much one of the few things in my life that I can actually be confident in, so to me Yukari's current situation is pretty well lets just say the way she's going while both very unethical and childish I just can't fault her for such the response." Hamish said shrugging nonchalantly before slowly turning his head to a couple guys who were giggling perversely over the scene.

"Still… I'm kinda growing annoyed with the way all the attention they are getting over this is causing well this of all things." Hamish gesturing with an annoyed look on his face while Kurumu frowned seeing the looks of perversion on their faces.

"I can actually agree with you on that." Kurumu said before the two carried on, walking a tad faster in order to catch up with the two girls in front of them.

Quickly moving up Hamish made his way closer to the girls, his eyes narrowing in at the guys who were perversely staring at the scene in front of em. Kurumu watched in mild interest as Hamish purposefully walk past the perversely staring guys, his feet stomping right over their feet making sure to dig his heels right into perverts feet.

"Argh why you-_Whimper_" One of the more verbal of the perverts was about to make a complaint but stopped when he saw Hamish glaring directly at his face causing him to freeze up with sudden fear.

Continuing on his way with the perverted stares quickly declining after the very brief confrontation Hamish sighed in slight relief before making his way towards Moka and Yukari.

"Yo Moka what's up!" Hamish called out to vampire who quickly turned and had a strained smile on her face.

"Hamish, Kurumu sorry for leaving you behind but I um-" Seeing how Yukari's grip on her chest tightened Hamish shook his head and decided to interrupt Moka for her sake.

"Nah it's fine, just wondering why the munchkin was sexually assaulting you." Hamish pointed out nonchalantly, Kurumu hearing this couldn't hold back a sudden snort while said munchkin didn't exactly appreciate the joke made on her height.

"Munchkin! How dare you insult me like that!" Yukari exclaimed unlatching her hands from Moka's chest and jumping out to glare right at Hamish.

"Well compared to everyone around me and being 5'11 yeah everyone is pretty much a munchkin to me." Hamish bluntly pointed out, not bothering to second guess himself seeing as how that was somewhat true.

"Grrr, your Hamish I've heard of you, your grades are below average, your athletic skill while above average your skills are pretty much abundant other than your skill to be incredibly violent all in all I would only call you nothing more than a uneducated brute with no class and doesn't deserve to be the same presents as Moka." Yukari's tone turned condescending while her face had a smugness to it.

"Y-Yukari that's not true!" Moka exclaimed turning herself around to frown at the little witch but said witch just continued to stare at Hamish with her same smugness.

"I don't want you anywhere near Moka you creep so, I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari's hand moved behind her back before literally pulled out a pink heart shaped wand and pointed directly at Hamish who just stood there blinking in surprise for the sudden declaration of war from a 12 year old.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling that this is not going to end well?'_ Hamish mentally wondered before watching Yukari do a little twirl before pointing her want directly at him.

"Abracadabra!" Yukari exclaimed as a nearby locker door exploded while a bunch of cleaning equipment came flying right out and made it's way directing towards the now wide eyed Hamish.

"Fuck." Was all Hamish could say before ducking under a swinging broom and jumping backwards to avoid being slapped in the head with a bucket.

"Hamish!" Moka yelled out in shock seeing how Hamish barely dodged the deadly magically inanimate flying objects.

"Will you quit fucking around and help me!" Hamish demanded not being able to dodge being slapped directly in the head by a dust pan. "OW!"

"Hey stop this, why are you hurting Hamish he has done nothing wrong!" Kurumu exclaimed getting in front of Yukari who just folded her arms before looking away.

"Oh what are you Hamish's main _squeeze_." Yukari accused childishly catching Kurumu off guard while Hamish paused in his dodging to address what he just heard.

"How the hell do you even know what that means!?" Hamish exclaimed in confusion wondering how on earth did this 12 year old even understand the concept that was known as main squeeze.

"Ah son of a-can someone please stop the disney level shit before I start to get angry here!" Hamish yelled out growing annoyed by the floating swinging cleaning supplies while Yukari just laughed at the scene.

'_Today is going to be a very long day.'_ Kurumu thought quickly making her way to help Hamish while Moka just watched with a confused and conflicted look on her face.

'_I hate episode three!'_ Was all Hamish could think while barely dodging the hits.

_**Linebreak**_

10 minutes later

"Alright this is going to sting." Kurumu exclaimed slowly applying a cotton swab of cleaning alcohol to a small cut on Hamish's cheek.

"_Tsh_ compared to everything else I've been hit with in my life this shits-ow fuck that stings!" Hamish instantly reacted feeling the stinging burning alcohol being applied to the cut.

"Oh quit being a big baby, now stand still so I can clean these cuts." Kurumu demanded placing her hand on Hamish's head keeping it in place while she continued to clean his wounds.

"The fact you managed to survive is one thing but the fact you couldn't do anything to a 12 year old has got to be demeaning." Kurumu offhandedly commented with a smirk expecting Hamish to give her one of his off handed rude response but instead got nothing but silence.

'_Twelve year olds not the problem, the problem is that kid thinking she can do anything she wants without suffering anything and if I do anything Moka's most likely going to be placing herself on the kids side knowing fully well what the kids going through.'_ Hamish paused in his thoughts while mildly ignoring the sudden pain when Kurumu attached a plaster on his cheek with a fairly nasty cut on it.

"That kid's going to get in trouble." Hamish finally spoke, catching Kurumu off by the sudden comment she looked at Hamish to see how he just stared at the ground with a blank sad look on his face. "Someone's not going to tolerate her current behaviour and her abuse of magic is going to catch people's eyes."

Kurumu frowned looking out the window thinking what Hamish was saying before finally opening her mouth to say something.

"Is that why you helped me?" She questioned looking at Hamish who simply just puffed out a small chuckle.

"That thing you were doing was going to catch people's eyes, but that's not exactly the reason why I helped… actually from what I saw on the rooftop you forced me to help you… then again your definition of help didn't include an automatic assumption of your destined one." Hamish gave Kurumu a blunt look as the succubus in question just smirked in a seductive manner.

"And I say that you are and there is nothing you can say that will change that." Kurumu's tone while seductive was also playful especially with the way she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like that's a challenge." Hamish said with an evil grin watching how Kurumu leaned down over him.

"I mean I don't thinks there's a lot you can say that can change this." Kurumu said not even bothering to notice how Hamish nodded his head as if accepting the challenge as it was.

"I'm gay."

…

…

…

"Wait what?" Kurumu's entire body froze while here eyes widened in shock from the sudden confession.

Hamish only smirked standing himself up and maneuvering himself around Kurumu making his way to the infirmaries exit.

"Y-your gay!?" Kurumu yelled in shock feeling her entire being shatter.

Only for Hamish to spin around with a large grin on his face.

"No but I accepted the challenge and I felt this was an appropriate response to shock ya." Hamish happily exclaimed before finally leaving the stunned Kurumu behind.

"Y-you-YOU LIAR!" Kurumu roared in anger.

"Got that right!" Hamish yelled back with an evil cackle like laughter while he walked through the hallways not bothering to be worried how Kurumu charged through the infirmaries doors and chased after Hamish.

Meanwhile a certain witch who was sitting outside under the infirmaries window had a frown on her face feeling angry how Hamish described her use of magic was a type of abuse.

'_I'll show him what abusing magic really looks like.'_ Yukari thought with a determined look on her face.

_**Linebreak**_

"Kurumu… d-do you think I should tell Yukari off?" Moka nervously asked while she sat next to one of her newer friends in the school, the two of them sitting at familiar bench near the same vending machine Hamish managed to break.

"Well seeing how she listens to you or well… kinda listens to you, yes I do think you should tell her off." Kurumu agreed.

Moka on the other hand just frowned at the thought of growling at someone like Yukari.

"I know but I just…" Moka seemed hesitant with the idea.

"Look I don't see what the big deal is but from what I've seen she's kinda crossing the line between being friends and being well… too forward." Kurumu explained with a grimace on her face.

"She's just lonely I know how that feels since…" Moka paused for a second her face shifting into a frown while she intereally struggled to convince herself whether she should tell Kurumu about her experiences.

"Moka," Hearing Kurumu's voice she looked up to see the girl slowly look at her with a worried face. "You can tell me, I'm your friend remember?" Kurumu said catching Moka's surprise.

'_Friend… she's right, she's my friend and so is Hamish.'_ Moka thought taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before giving Kurumu a confident smile.

"Your right, Back when I was a kid I went to a human school and well I was isolated away from my peers and they just always bullied me about my… monster nature saying it wasn't true and it wasn't like I could show them." Moka said with a frown looking down at her drink having small flashbacks of those times.

"And seeing Yukari being bullied kind of just well remind me allot about myself." Moka explained looking to Kurumu who just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I see, I get it… I'm sorry to hear that." Kurumu commented giving Moka a positive smile.

"It's alright but I'm just worried Yukari's taking this different to how I did back then." Moka said feeling worried taking note how Yukari verbally and physically acted through the short time with her.

"Well hopefully nothing happens to Hamish, cause no offense to witches but they have a tendency to hold grudges." Kurumu explained noting some rumors and stories she has heard from her mother over the years.

"I don't think Yukari is like that." Moka replied.

Kurumu more or less gave Moka the blankest look she could muster.

"...Ok I might overestimating her, but it couldn't be that bad it's just harmless pranks."

_**Linebreak**_

"Why the hell would Yukari would want me here of all places?" Hamish mumbled in confusion his left hand holding a note towards him from Yukari about making peace and to come to the forest this afternoon, in his right he held a metal folding over his shoulder.

'_You know if this was any other school people would question why in the hell would I be walking around with a folding chair over my shoulder, this place well… no one gives a shit especially when half the male population gap it or ignore me, if only my old life in high school was like this.'_ Hamish thought blissfully while he walked through the forest.

"Yo Yukari where you at!" Hamish yelled more or less lost in the swamp portion of the forest, his eyes scanned the area curious to see where the hell was this younger girl.

"Why do I have a feeling someone set up a terrible pedo joke?" Hamish mumbled out taking note of certain… cliches.

A younger girl asks out a guy who is a third of her age out towards an undisclosed location in the middle of a forest, Hamish could feel a very distinctive heavenly creatures feel something immediately made him turn around just in case if Yukari snuck up behind him with a large rock in her hands ready to slam it into his head.

"Oh thank fuck swear to god if I start hearing italian singing I'm fucking out of here." Hamish said to himself a shiver running down his spine when he had flashbacks of his media class and he was forced to watch heavenly creatures back to back to back.

"I fucking hate that movie." Hamish said shaking his body trying to forget it.

"Ahahahaha!" Hearing a new sound of laughter Hamish curiously turned himself in the direction of the rukus.

"Ah let me go you damn morons I'm in the middle of a war!" Hearing the familiar girlish yell Hamish quickly jogged over his right hand grip tightening when he heard more laughing and yelling.

"Ahahaha what this you got here a pentagram? What's a witch like you going to do summon a demon?" A voice of a teenager joked looking down at the crud drawing of a pentagram in the ground while another joking kicked up random objects around.

"And what's this your special magic stuff to allow you to summon said demon what a joke!" The second teen exclaimed.

"Hey quit it, I need this stuff!" Yukari yelled trying to grab the objects but was immediately stopped when the third teen casually grabbed and held Yukari in the air by her cape.

"Shut you damn filthy witch, I'm sick and tired of listening to your horrid bitching so how about you do us a favour and shut! UP!" The third teen roared his entire body completely changing into his monster form and threw Yukari away by her cape.

"Aaaaah!" Yukari yelled out in pain as she slammed back first into one of the many trees of the forest, her body immediately falling limp on the ground barely trying to move her head up to look at her three attackers.

"Hehehehe I'm in the mood for some good old witch meat how about it boys!?" The leader yelled in excitement while the other two joined in by turning into their own forms.

"Yeah about that!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

_WHACK! Thud!_

"Not into witches much, unless their 18 and up." Two of the lizardmen teens quickly turned to see Hamish standing over one of their friends knocked out cold on the ground while he slowly held up a dented folding chair in his hands.

"Kia ora did I interrupt you?" Hamish greeted watching how the two lizard mean snarled at his sudden presents.

"Why you-!" one of the lizardmen yelled out lunging forwards intending on stabbing Hamish through the chest with his claws.

"Don't think so!" Hamish yelled out jumping back, dodging the first strike before pulling up the chair in time to block and deflect the second swing.

"Grrrrr your going to pay!" The lizardman yelled out his lower jaw lowering before leaping in for a bite only for him to bite down on the chair.

"You first." Was all Hamish said pushing the chair forwards pushing the lizard man backwards hard enough to cause him to fall onto his back, quickly using the lizardmans disorientation he pulled the chair out of its mouth and swung the side of the chair into the lizard man's head knocking him out.

"Don't think your done yet!" Hearing the yell Hamish was suddenly tackled into the ground by the third lizardman whos claws immediately slashed at Hamish's right arm causing it to suddenly bleed.

"ARGH! Fuck!" Hamish yelled grasping his bleeding arm before looking over at the smug grinning face of the leader of the three man lizardmen group.

"Hahahah, not so big and tough now aren't you!" The lizardman taunted with a savage gleam in his reptile eyes. "I'm gonna enjoy showing you and everyone else who the top monster is around here."

Watching how the Lizardman moved with such confidence almost freaked Hamish out inside.

'_Shit shit shit! I'm fucked! That fucking from before got me down but even then those were just bruises, this cuts not a good sign.'_ darting his eyes to his bleeding arm and his blood soaked sleeved uniform Hamish felt more dread with the more blood was coming out.

'_Really should have grabbed Moka and Kurumu when I had the chance but noooooo I just had to be full on testosterone filled arrogant teenager.'_ Hamish thought bitterly narrowing his eyes at the lizard man who looked ready to leap into another charge.

"Get ready to die!" The lizardman yelled launching himself forwards, his claws held up high and his jaw wide open ready to either take a chunk out of Hamish or slice him up some more.

'_I could really use a damn Deus Ex Machina right about now.'_ Hamish thought before quickly throwing his hands up catching the lizard man's clawed hands interlocking his fingers in between the lizardmans own. '_But not TODAY!'_

Quickly leaning back avoiding the chomp of the lizard man's teeth Hamish hit the ground on his back, his hands dragging the monster with him before curling his legs into his body and pushing all of his weight into the balls of his feet kicking the lizardman off and over Hamish's body and causing the lizardman to literally eat dirt with his face hitting the ground first.

"_Huff puff_ I' ain't done." Hamish breathed out rolling himself over onto his feet glaring at the lizardman was just barely getting up, tilting his neck Hamish pushed himself up off the ground onto his feet and run up to the lizardman as he just pulled his face out of the ground only to immediately receive what Hamish would have called a Rugby drop kick to the jaw.

_Crack! Thud!_

Hearing the crack as well as feeling the impact behind his kick landing on the Lizard man's head caused Hamish to immediately look down to see the damage he had cause, which looked like in his own opinion.

Breathing out a puff of air Hamish looked over to the fallen body of the young witch who was still limp near the tree.

'_Fuck this is going to be an interesting to explain.'_ Hamish thought before looking down at his arm, blood now dripping onto the ground. '_Gonna need to clean this up before heading back to class.'_ Hamish thought slowly making his way over to Yukari's limp form and frowned at the witch.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you hate everyone I'm pretty you would have made a great friend to Moka." Hamish mumbled out to himself before slowly picking her up and slowly placing her over his shoulder making sure not to use his bloodied arm so he didn't the girl dirty with his blood.

"Well off to the infirmary." Hamish mumbled making his way back to the school his blood covered arm just left dangle at his side while blood lightly dripped down on the dirt covered ground until it hit dripped into the premade pentagram filled with the ingredients the first lizardman had kicked into previously.

While Hamish focused on his way back he never took notice of how the pentagram started to faintly glow red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all been a while, not going to go around and try to give you all a reason or excuse why I was away, I've just been busy really that all, hope you like the chapter cause by god did it take a while to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Daisy like no other(no I'm serious it's like no other)**

_Dear fucked up Diary _

_I did it again, I got myself involved and managed to get into more trouble this time with a loli witch with a sexually confusing tone._

_Then again this is a 12 year old so I really shouldn't expect all that much difference but considering her recent hate that was directed towards me for the last day or two and I'm kind of done with her shitty attitude._

_And after today's current events you could already tell I was done with it. _

_Infirmary_

"Ah fucking hell that hurts!" Hamish yelped out his blood covered hand clenched while his other hand slowly applied the alcohol covered cleaning cloth to his open wound. "How the fuck do those fucking super heroes do this shit without yelling!?"

While Hamish openly ranted about how hollywood movies were BS about the cleaning of wounds and such Hamish mentally patted himself on the back for managing not only to sneak himself and Yukari into the infirmary but doing so without catching people's attention.

Now on the other hand, he wouldn't be all that surprised if someone walked into the infirmary now to see who on earth was yelling out obscenities while he was shirtless.

"_Tsh_ the hell was she planning out there anyway?" Hamish mumbled out in confusion looking over to the sleeping Yukari who laid on the nearby bed.

'_I got that bad feeling coming over me.'_ Hamish thought before going back to his painful self cleaning procedure, his mind focusing on ignoring the pain of his injury.

Soon he finally finished cleaning his wound and slowly wrapped a fresh bandage around the wound, making sure it was tight and in place he took one look at his bloodied clothes and groaned in annoyance.

"Please freaking tell me they keep some spares just in case for this kind of shit?" Hamish asked, opening nearby cupboards he searched through to at least find a shirt for himself.

"Mmmm n-no." Pausing in his search, Hamish looked over to see Yukari tossing and turning. "N-no no no mmmmm!"

Growing concerned Hamish quickly went about his search until he finally found a simple white PE shirt, it was a bit smaller than what Hamish was used to but he forgoed the uncomfortable and just put the shirt on.

Now not so shirtless Hamish quickly made his way over to Yukari.

"Yukari, hey Yukari wake up." Hamish gently grasped Yukari's shoulder just as he was about to shake her awake only to freeze when his eyes suddenly flew open and everything around him suddenly changed in an instant. "What in the fuck!?"

Hamish watched as his vision flashed showing him the forest, a glowing pentagram, bodies being dragged away and a tall dark shadow.

"_Gasp!_ What in the hell was that!?" Hamish yelled out, his hand removed itself from Yukari's shoulder, taking deep breaths of air. Hamish looked back at Yukari to see she was no longer thrashing about.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hamish mumbled out grasping his sweat covered head.

'_Ok what in the hell was that?'_ Hamish thought, repeating his last question in his mind as it went back to the image of the dark figure moving into the forest.

Slowly falling onto the ground Hamish felt his heart beat as if it was bass in a house song, his eyes slowly closed as he tried to calm his mind before trying to move.

"Uuuuuuh wha-what happened?" Hearing the groaning voice of the young witch Hamish was thankful she sounded alright.

"Aaaah!" Yukari yelled out in shock looking down to see a sweating Hamish who looked terrified.

"Wh-what are you doing!? Did you _gasp!_ What did you do to me!?" Yukari yelled out holding herself while her mind more or less thought up random deprived imaginary scenarios.

"_Sigh_ at least you're doing fine." Hamish breathed out seeing how Yukari was still being herself.

"Wh-what happened?" Yukari questioned quickly noticing Hamish's bandaged arm.

"You got knocked out by those lizard pricks, I took care of them so no need to worry about them hurting you anymore." Hamish said slowly tilting his head to the side feeling a bone crack directly into place.

"Y-you took care of them?" Yukari questioned with wide open eyes.

"Yeah, got my arm fucked up in the process but I'm alright what about your head hurting?" Hamish asked pushing the concern away from himself and towards the younger girl who lightly winced through gritted teeth.

"A little." She quickly said lightly rubbing her head feeling a lump in the side of her head.

"Good then hopefully you can get back to class just fine." Hamish said slowly pushing himself back onto his feet.

"Wait where are you going?" Yukari questioned, a slight hint of worry dripping from her tone of voice.

"Probably going to see my teacher to explain my unfortunate accident and then go back to my dorm, I can't exactly do work when my writing hand is stuffed, I also need to fix a mess I completely forgot to take care of when I took us here." Hamish said lightly patting my banged wrist.

With that Hamish turned and slowly walked away leaving a slightly blushing witch behind, her hand clenched over her chest wondering if Hamish really was as bad as she initially thought he was?

"Wait!" Yukari exclaimed, pushing herself off the bed and making her way over to the door where Hamish casually poked his head back into the room.

"Whats up?" Hamish asked, looking at the young witch with a curious look.

"I-I'm sorry for being mean and-"

"Algoods, I gotta go talk to ya later Yukari." Hamish exclaimed, pulling his head back into the hallway leaving the now confused Yukari who was just about to go through a big ol apology and about how she was wrong and that's thrown out the window.

"Hey get back here! I wasn't done talking!" Yukari exclaimed, throwing on her hat before running out into the hallway to follow Hamish so she could apologize to him fully as she didn't feel satisfied with throwing out a half assed apology.

Meanwhile Hamish felt like something was going on, something he missed and he did not like the idea of it being left alone.

"Hamish!" Hearing his name being called out, Hamish looked up to see Moka and Kurumu running over, their large breasts seemingly bouncing with no resistance seemed to catch Hamish off guard. '_Something is on the fucking loose and my body's more worried about the fact two girls are purposely running towards me with their large tits bouncing in the process… kinda now wishing I was actually fifthteen right about now.'_

Shaking that thought out of the way, Hamish greeted the two with a small wave before Kurumu quickly ran faster and threw herself once again breast first into his face.

"Hamish! Where were you me and Moka were so worried about you."

"Itsh Moha an I." Hamish barely corrected within the pleasant prison that attached themselves to his face.

"I'm sorry what did he say?" Kurumu asked, still holding Hamish's face into her chest.

'_Other than the fact I am about to die in one hell of a happy way meh who cares what I said.'_ Hamish thought before shaking his head and accidentally motorboating Kurumu's breast's.

"Oh my ok I like this, what's gotten in you?" Kurumu asked in a teasing fashion, finding this side of Hamish more daring than his usual self.

"Kurumu let go! Hamish isn't breathing!" Moka exclaimed loudly, reaching out Moka grabbed Kurumu by the shoulders and pulled her back finally releasing Hamish from her grasp.

"Aaaaaaw but Moka it was just getting good." Kurumu said, pouting at the pink haired vampire who in turn gave the succubus an annoyed look before shaking her head and looking back at Hamish, she smiled at him as he was getting his mental bearings.

"Ok wow, alright what's up and why the hell the tit prison?" Hamish questioned the girls, not bothering to hide the fact that he did enjoy it '_I am really looming over the cradle now aren't I?'_

"Well we were just wondering what was going on? I mean you didn't come to lunch and neither did Yukari-"

"Moka!" Speaking of the girl, Moka didn't even move as she suddenly found the little girl had quickly latched her hands around the older teens chest.

"Speaking of the little witch." Kurumu said, frowning as she was still unimpressed with the younger girl's actions from today.

"Forget it, she's fine now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go and check on something." Hamish said using this chance of a distraction to run off.

"Ah wait! Damn it!" Yukari yelled out remembering she was here to continue her apology only to be immediately distracted by Moka and her large bust.

"Where is he going anyway?" Kurumu wondered aloud, causing Yukari to blink in thought before remembering.

"Oh no the summoning circle!?" The little girl yelled out causing the older teens to stare at her in confusion. "He must be going back to the summoning circle arah that probably explains why he was in such a hurry."

"Summoning circle?" Moka suddenly said, her tone showing how confused she was.

"Don't tell me did you try to summon a demon or something to kill Hamish." Kurumu accused already taking a wild guess of what the purpose of what Yukari's was doing.

"Well yes, but he saved me and I argh I want to apologize cause he took me away to the infirmary and said something about taking care of something before he took me to the infirmary." Yukari guessed, causing the other two girls to look at each other in worry.

"Wait you mean you actually tried to summon a demon to kill Hamish!?" Kurumu yelled in horror, her hands moving to grab the witch only for Moka to hold her back.

"That means you could have summoned any kind of demon and Hamish has gone off to hunt it down." Moka suddenly said before her eyes widened in horror now knowing what kind of danger her friend was really running into.

"We need to get to him now Hamish is in danger!" Moka loudly exclaimed, sprinting off with Kurumu and Yukari following right behind her.

_**Linebreak**_

'_Looking at these tracks and despite me being an absolute shithead and knowing nothing about tracking I can definitely say though that something did come out of the pentagram, but the thing was the thing had to be small as hell I mean these tracks are tiny as hell.'_ Hamish thought as he was back in the same place from before when he took on those idiot's speaking of idiots the three lizardmen were still on the ground unconscious as Hamish investigated the area, lucky him.

Taking a small guess Hamish tired to eye out the tracks and follow them around deeper into the forest, unsure of how far this thing was going Hamish prepared himself by grabbing a stick just in case as he was unsure if this thing he was looking for was dangerous, all he could guess though was the summoning circle had a pentagram and he only knew one thing that matched up with pentagrams.

Hell.

"Greet I'm going on a demon hunt, I should have picked up on more supernatural, Sam and Dean's advice could really be useful right about now." Hamish commented as he knew while supernatural was a bit long season wise for him still had some really really good character growth and also really dug deep into the monster lore of the world, specifically why Hamish now absolutely feared the idea of windingo's being real.

"Great I just now realized I'm in a world where Windingo's being here are fucking possible." Hamish complained outright before realizing he just lost the trail.

"Feck." Hamish exclaimed disappointed himself before moving on, his eyes looking around the forest that he was pretty deep in. "Well demon, come on out and kill me already." Hamish said as he heard a nearby bush start moving, turning around the teen quickly held his stick at the ready to stab the demon while he watched the bush with absolute caution.

"Alright come on out here you son of-ugh oh you have got to be fucking kidding me"

_**Linebreak**_

_5 minutes later_

"Here it looks like Hamish already destroyed most of the summoning circle but there are tracks so something must have come out and Hamish has gone off to find it." Yukari deduced while the two other girls felt panic at their friend he went out to hunt down the dangerous creature.

"Well whatever it is we have to help him before whatever it is gets to him first." Kurumu exclaimed, extending her claws outwards in a show of confidence in her capabilities to kill whatever demon was out there.

"Ah I don't think you need to do that." Moka said, gesturing to another part of the forest where the girls looked over and watched as a familiar figure walked out of the treeline.

"Hamish!" Yukari, Kurumu and Moka yelled in joy seeing the teen who slowly jumped from the sudden shout and looked over to see said three girls come running to him.

"Argh wha-the hell are you girls doing here?" Hamish questioned as he kept his back to the girls.

"We were so worried, Yukari said you were going to take on a demon that she summoned so we just assumed-"

"That I would run off and kill the thing?" Hamish finished with a random guess, well it would have sounded like a guess if not for Hamish's blunt tone of voice.

"Yeeeeeaaaah soooo did you kill the demon?" Kurumu questioned, the two other girls also very interested to know what Hamish did.

"Well about that, you didn't summon a demon Yukari." Hamish started, his tone slightly on edge which caught the little girl iry.

"Wha-what?"

"You summoned something worse." Hamish said finally turning around and showing off that he was carrying a-

"A bunny?"

"Yep, this is bad news." Hamish exclaimed calmly petting a dark brown rabbit on it's soft head.

"I'm sorry how is this bad news?" Kurumu finally interjected, finally asking what everyone was thinking while they watched Hamish take a deep breath in and out.

"It's not the bunny that's the bad news, but the owner isn't that right… Daisy." Hamish said naming the rabbit in his arms.

"Daisy… you worried about the owner who named their rabbit Daisy?" Kurumu questioned sceptical of what Hamish was thinking.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't be saying that if you knew the owner is a 7ft tall hunk of pure flesh ripping and tearing capable of literally ripping a twenty tonne demonic bulls head off of its 10ft tall muscular BS body, then can throw himself into a literal battalion of demonic hordes all because they decided to kill his pet rabbit!"

Hamish took a couple of loud breaths of air before finally calming himself down. "Then yeah carry on laughing."

"...Wait if his pets dead then who-"

"Daisy, her collar says it all." I said, interrupting Yukari using his free hand gesturing to the collar of her neck where it had her name tag.

"-Oh uh well w-what do we do then?" she finally asked.

"We can't do anything but take care of her until _he_ comes for her… that or a demon horde pops up within the school and tries to take her back." I said shrugging as either option sounded very likely to happen than anything else.

"Can I take her in, I did summon her so I should-oof!"

"Go ahead, the little thing will probably be safer in your dorm, the guys over in my dorm aren't all that nice so they might try to eat her just to spite me." Hamish said with a shrug plopping the little fluffy rabbit into her arms before scowling at the idea that the guys in his dorm would actually eat her just to spite him.

"T-thanks I'll do everything in my power to keep Daisy safe." Yukari exclaimed to Hamish who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Do whatever, now if you'll excuse me-mmf!" before Hamish removed himself any further he suddenly found his head immediately engulfed in Kurumu's large chest.

"Oh no you don't realize how much stress you put onto us thanks to all of this, I demand some special attention!" Hamished heard Kurumu exclaim before he was suddenly pulled out and felt another pair of assets around his arm, looking over he found a frowning Moka looking at Kurumu, her eyes held a challenging like feel to it.

"Kurumu don't just smother him, you nearly killed him last time!" Moka exclaimed, watching how her friend casually let out a scoff back at her.

"Well it wasn't like he didn't like it, now did you darling?" Kurumu said immediately pushing herself onto Hamish, her large assets pushing up against Hamish's own broad chest.

'_Oh for fucks sake, as much as I am loving this and I am seriously loving it if this goes any further I might actually do something I'm going to immediately regret.'_ Hamish thought, pulling his hand out of Moka's hold and quickly pushed Kurumu away from him.

"Look you too calm it down. I'm honestly too tired to really stand by and let you go about your own rivalry so I'm going to put it to rest." Hamish said, stepping away from them both.

"Ok first Kurumu as much as I love having my face smashed into a pair of tits please remember where you are, I am already getting shit for being around Moka from everyone else in my dorm but add you into the equation and I've got myself a bitch fest of jealous teenage monsters who want to take out their sexual frustration out through a violent fashion which includes me being threatened on a near daily basis with their BS." Hamish quickly ranted, before letting out a tired sigh.

"Second Moka if I didn't know what monster you were I would have accused you for being an angel." Moka's face seemed to turn red from the immediate confession. "But thanks to that kindness of your's everyone in my dorm are also just as jealous of me, hell maybe even more that I apparently hold your full attention, which is kind of unfair to everyone else in our class I mean I get it you want to stick with your first friend and all but come on there are more people out there that are willing to be your friend… just don't trust the guys most of them will try something with you."

"And finally… Well that's it, thank you now if you will excuse me I've got things I need to sort out." Hamish said as he turned and walked away from the three girls who stood there watching as Hamish left them.

"Wow… wonder where that came from?" Yukari said, finally breaking the ice.

**Chapter 4 end**


End file.
